


camera obscura

by asherpuckett



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbians, Romance, Smut, Wholesome, angsty, is there any portuguese readers here, kinda soft, life is strange - Freeform, lésbica, lésbicas, maybe i'll translate it to english, smut only in last chapter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherpuckett/pseuds/asherpuckett
Summary: Chloe e Max pós "Save Chloe".Max se deu uma semana para terminar de editar seu primeiro filme, mas por algum motivo, a tarefa agora parece impossível. Chloe, por outro lado, não podia ter se misturado melhor à cena punk de Seattle, e recebe uma grande proposta de trabalho. Contando com a ajuda mútua para superar as dificuldades do dia a dia, elas se veem tendo que lidar também com a natureza de seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> a divisão de capítulos não faz muito sentido, só capitulei pra postar aqui; portanto, pretendo atualizar bem rápido. São apenas 5 capítulos ao todo.

“Você vai dormir na casa da Chloe hoje?”  
Sua mãe perguntou, ao ver a mochila estufada que Max pretendia carregar pra cima e pra baixo o resto do dia. Ela se ocupava em amarrar os cadarços dos tênis e checar de novo se não ia esquecendo de nada, quando Vanessa desceu as escadas.  
“Sim, provavelmente. Não acho que termino isso hoje”, olhou novamente para a mochila, quase como se a repreende-se, e antes de sair, infelizmente ainda viu de relance a discreta preocupação no rosto da mãe, que vinha tentando lhe alertar sobre a importância de manter o mínimo de saúde e equilibrar a “balança vida-trabalho”.  
Mas Max dizia pra si mesma que sua vida e trabalho eram a mesma coisa, e o mais eram detalhes que só mães viam. Já havia cumprido as metas que o seu supervisor lhe impusera; agora corria para cumprir suas próprias. Sempre relutara em se ver realmente como uma artista, mas começava a entender o que era sentir sua criatividade sendo sugada.  
Perdeu o segundo ônibus, pensou se era melhor esperar o próximo ou correr até outra parada. A casa de seus pais era longe de absolutamente tudo, ou pelo menos, de tudo que ela gostava em Seattle. O preço a se pagar quando se quer uma casa maior que seu salário, supunha. Felizmente, Chloe sempre reforçava que ela podia ficar o quanto quisesse em seu modesto apartamento no centro da cidade. Para Max, era uma mão na roda. Ficava a quinze minutos do seu trabalho e a dez minutos do bar preferido das duas, onde as bandas de seus amigos frequentemente se apresentavam.  
Quando chegaram a Seattle, há seis meses, Chloe primeiramente se instalara na casa dos pais de Max, naturalmente. Entretanto, por mais que fosse confortável tê-la sempre perto, sabia que Chloe iria querer seu lugar assim que possível. E na verdade, estava orgulhosa dela – naturalmente, a garota mais punk do Oregon tinha se misturado organicamente com a cena artística de Seattle, que contava com muitos outros punks, artistas, amantes de piercings, tatuagem, e pequenas infrações às leis. Muitas dessas pessoas acharam que os rabiscos e grafites de Chloe tinham potencial demais para que ela não fosse paga por isso; então ela vinha recebendo muitas encomendas, e se sentia confiante para trabalhar com materiais cada vez mais diversos. Max a observava satisfeita com a nova profissão; e com certeza, ela controlava a tal balança vida-trabalho melhor que a fotógrafa.  
“Ei, Chloe, acho que vou dormir no seu sofá hoje. Necessário madrugar amanhã. De novo”  
Max digitava a mensagem em estilo telegráfico enquanto tomava uma café tamanho duplo. Com certeza uma quantidade que a deixaria levemente tremendo de ansiedade por algumas horas, mas era o preço a se pagar se você queria ficar acordada.  
O computador despertava mais lentamente que ela, juntando todos os esforços para abrir o programa de edição de vídeo. Talvez devesse sugerir ao seu supervisor um upgrade. Mais tarde. Chloe estava respondendo.  
“Falou, Maximus”  
Era estranho por si só o fato de Chole estar acordada para lhe responder às 8 da manhã, mas pelo tamanho da resposta, não estava tão acordada assim.  
“Eu tinha chamado o Dap e os outros pra aloprar aqui hoje, tá no clima?”, acrescentou depois de alguns minutos.  
Os _outros_ eram no mínimo mais seis pessoas, e por mais que Max gostasse de seus amigos e gostasse dessas sociaizinhas, definitivamente não era o que ela precisava naquela noite. Necessitava desesperadamente de um lugar onde fosse possível dormir; não que sua própria silenciosa casa proporcionasse isso, de qualquer forma.  
Deixou Chloe sem resposta, de imediato. O editor de vídeos estava lá; pronto pra rodar de novo e de novo os mesmos 18 minutos. Era o primeiro curta-metragem dela, mas alguma coisa na montagem e na paleta de cores que escolhera não parecia certo. Não estava ruim, mas faltava algo pra traduzir exatamente como havia sido concebido em sua imaginação.  
De novo, de novo e de novo. Max fazia mudanças mínimas, depois mudanças gigantescas, mas nada funcionava. Algo que gostava sobre si mesma era sua intuição; quase que naturalmente, sabia _o que_ fotografar, _como_ fotografar, _como_ editar. Essa intuição também estivera presente naquela filmagem, mas ultimamente se escondia. Ou fora embora; tal qual o seu poder de controlar o tempo.  
Ninguém além de Chloe entenderia, mas era sobre isso o seu curta. Os acontecimentos estavam longe de parecer lineares, porém havia como montar o quebra-cabeças, caso alguém tentasse, o que era de se duvidar. Entretanto, Chloe também não entenderia nada além disso. Felizmente, como toda arte, era possível que o espectador agregasse seu próprio sentido, que em nada era menos valoroso que o do artista; mas o significado dela, Max, ficaria apenas com ela, fechado na mais pura avareza.  
Dormiu babando no teclado, e não fosse sua mania de salvar múltiplos back-ups, teria perdido todo o progresso na edição. Olhou o relógio do computador; dormira por três horas – nada mau. Subitamente sentiu que precisava ir a algum lugar onde corresse ar fresco, e lembrou-se do parque ali perto. Podia aproveitar e comprar seu almoço, já era quase hora. Pegou a mochila, agora mais esvaziada, e saiu pelo corredor. Só mais uma pessoa trabalhava ali naquele horário, uma mulher se aproximando dos trinta anos chamada Michelle; ela lhe acenou, como se achasse que Max já encerraria o turno. Max acenou de volta, rapidamente.  
Assim que bateu o trinco, as lembranças dos sonhos que tivera em seu cochilo vieram como uma pancada no meio do cérebro. Eram uma versão por demais explícita e bem estruturada de todos os fragmentos de pesadelos que vinha tendo; de tudo que tentara filmar em seu filme; de tudo que seu subconsciente sentia e guardava a salvo de sua razão, na mais pura avareza.  
Se pudesse se ver, saberia que praticamente cambaleava pelo saguão da empresa e depois pelas calçadas, mas felizmente não podia; então chegou ao seu ponto favorito do parque de forma praticamente instintiva. Era a mesinha de madeira mais distante, a única naquela elevação, que era a mais alta do parque, de onde dava pra ver o lago se estender no horizonte. Era uma vista bem mais plácida, porém de alguma forma lembrava a sensação de estar no farol de sua cidade natal.  
Quando acordou de novo, para sua surpresa, se deu conta que estava dentro do carro de Vanessa, no estacionamento do trabalho. Sonambulismo agora? Talvez, apenas talvez, devesse começar a considerar o que sua mãe dizia? Não fazia a menor ideia de por que sua versão sonolenta achara melhor sufocar num carro, mas assim que baixou os vidros e sentiu o frio cortante, entendeu. Já era noite. Um dorzinha fina de irritação lhe subiu; não estava com prazo pra perder um dia todo de trabalho dormindo; mas por outro lado, não havia como continuar funcionando bem se não tirasse uma boa dormida, e se seu corpo escolhera o horário de trabalho pra fazer isso, lhe cabia aceitar. Sua intenção era subir apenas para pegar os equipamentos deixados na mesa do computador e depois decidir se iria para Chloe ou pra sua casa, enfim. Se daria essa folga. Só que por alguma razão, esse simples movimento não lhe foi tão fácil. Percebeu que seu corpo pesava, e sua visão, mesmo sendo o estacionamento muito bem iluminado, não lhe era nada confiável. Sentia calafrios; cada mínimo movimento parecia lhe custar todos os esforços e todo o tempo do mundo. Encostou a cabeça no volante, sentia-se enjoada no estômago. Desejou que estivesse prestes a vomitar _do lado de fora do carro_ , e por alguns segundos, sua visão lhe informou que de fato, estava.  
Levou um susto de morrer ao ouvir nervosas batidas no vidro do carro. Por mais que não fizesse sentido, era Chloe que estava ali, com suas mil rugas entre as sobrancelhas. Enquanto abria a porta, se perguntou como diabos tinha vindo para o trabalho no carro de sua mãe se podia jurar ter pegado o terceiro ônibus naquela manhã.  
“Que porra, Max? Eu tô te ligando há horas, ninguém sabia onde voc...”  
Chloe começara sua tempestade de preocupação transformada em raiva, mas a raiva voltou ao estágio de preocupação ao ver o semblante suado e pálido de Max.  
Se pôs de joelhos no chão do estacionamento e pegou a face frágil em suas mãos. Os olhos azuis de Max, sempre contendo uma tonelada de ansiedade, agora olhavam incertos para algum lugar longe, muito longe, um lugar que Chloe sabia que só Max veria.  
“O que tá acontecendo aí, Max?” perguntou gentilmente, incerta se ela ouviria. Seus dedos alisavam as mechas de cabelo próximas às bochechas de Max e as levavam para atrás das orelhas, como se esperasse que aquele contato físico repetido pudesse trazer sua melhor amiga de volta daquele lugar inalcançável.  
E trouxe. Lentamente, Max virou sua cabeça e olhar para Chloe; seu mesmo olhar ansioso, porém cravado na realidade. Chloe sorriu discretamente, mas Max ainda estava atordoada por se encontrar naquele contexto. Mais uma vez, era como se tivesse acordado e tudo ao redor parecesse fragmentos mal colados uns nos outros; o fato de estar no carro de sua mãe, no estacionamento do trabalho, já ser noite, ou Chloe estar ali à sua frente.  
“Você teve um longo dia. Eu dirijo” ouviu, enquanto era empurrada para o banco do passageiro. Encolheu-se no canto mais perto da porta e esperou o carro parar – parou no prédio de Chloe.


	2. 2

“Cadê o _seu_ carro?” foi a pergunta que achou pertinente fazer, enquanto os braços tatuados lhe davam apoio para subir as escadas.  
“Com a Ingrid. A gente se dividiu pra te procurar, ela foi fazer o caminho atééé a sua casa... Mas não, como somos muito legais, não fomos alarmar seus pais”  
“Caramba, é mesmo... Por quanto tempo... que horas são?  
“Quase nove”.  
“Eles vão voltar?”  
“Ah, não. Só tinha chegado ela e o Dap quando eu chamei pra procurar por você. Agora já mandei todo mundo ficar em suas casas” estava exausta. Há duas horas procuravam por Max, e nesses momentos, os lugares mais óbvios de se procurar nunca vinham à mente. Definitivamente não estava com clima mais para nada, havia até brigado com os dois amigos, que insistiam em dizer que ela não tinha razão para se preocupar tanto. Que Max não era obrigada a informar pra onde ia ou deixava de ir. Como se ela pedisse que Max fizesse isso. Que talvez Max só estivesse num encontro, e falaram isso com ar de provocação, seguindo-se a fatídica pergunta “você tá com ciúmes?”. Achavam que era essa a história delas, a história simples de duas amigas que no fundo se gostavam, e por isso se mostravam tão impacientes quando uma se preocupava _demais_ com a outra. Mas não era _demais_. Eles não sabiam de nada. Não faziam ideia do que elas haviam enfrentado. De certo modo, não sabiam quem elas eram.   
Eles não sabiam de nada, então por que não calavam a boca e ajudavam a procurar Max? Ou só iam embora de uma vez? Foi isso que Chloe dissera a eles; ou _gritara_ , não importava.  
Ajudou Max a se sentar no sofá da sala e foi até a cozinha buscar água, pensando no que fazer naquela situação da qual se desabituara nos últimos meses “pelo menos tem comida de sobra, pedimos pizza pra nove pessoas e agora só tem duas” tentou melhorar o humor, mas como não houve resposta, talvez fosse cedo demais. Além disso, era imbecil sugerir que Max comesse pizza quando parecia que ela ia se desmanchar feito uma vela a qualquer minuto “ou eu posso cozinhar algo”, sugeriu, entregando o copo de água, e como recebeu um olhar questionador, se defendeu “eu venho melhorando muito; acho que é mais outro talento”.   
Dessa vez, Max a recompensou com uma risadinha, e depois de beber água, já parecia um pouco melhor.  
Quase dizia a Chloe que não queria comer nada; de fato não tinha apetite, mas lembrou que não tinha almoçado, afinal, ou se havia, não se lembrava; de qualquer forma, seu corpo estava muito fraco, e não queria sair dissociando de novo “você sabe que eu jamais vou recusar pizza” resolveu, puxando a caixa mais próxima espalhada na mesa, “não sei nem como ousa sugerir isso”.  
Chloe riu da provocação, e mais aliviada, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do sofá “certo, Pac Max”.   
A pizza era devorada com gosto; só comendo Max se dera conta do quanto estava com fome; Chloe fumava um ou mais cigarros à frente, na varanda. Entretanto, mal Max se deitara no sofá, com a barriga estufada, ela se virou, entrando na sala novamente. Seu semblante se tornara consideravelmente mais rígido; às vezes Max se perguntava se se nem pra lhe acalmar um pouco os nervos os cigarros de Chloe serviam, pra que é que eles serviam afinal.  
“Você quer me contar o que aconteceu hoje?”  
Parecia uma cobrança, uma prestação de contas, sobre um assunto que Max honestamente não queria nem pensar, quanto mais discutir. Olhando pra ela, porém, não conseguia achar justo não lhe dizer nada.  
“Pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei direito. Não vinha dormindo bem esses dias, deve ter sido isso. Não consigo acertar os detalhes finais no filme e isso tá me frustrando tanto. Prometi entregar no sábado, e ainda por cima acho que dormi o dia inteiro hoje. Dormi depois de receber sua mensagem. Acordei e resolvi sair pra almoçar. Quando acordei de novo, estava no carro, com você lá, e não sai da minha cabeça que eu fui de ônibus pro trabalho hoje, então não sei porque o carro da minha mãe tava ali”.  
Chloe havia se desencostado da parede, os olhos meio alarmados chegavam mais perto “Você acha que seus poderes voltaram?”  
Chloe nunca nem achara que os poderes de Max tinham realmente sumido; como a antiga heroína acreditara, ou esperava.  
“Não foi o mesmo sentimento. Acho que não. Eu só venho pensando demais nisso e comendo de menos”.  
“Você ainda pensa nisso?” perguntou, como se ela mesma ainda não pensasse nisso e em tudo o mais.  
“Nas últimas semanas. Estava tendo sonhos com isso, quando conseguia dormir. Como se uma parte do meu cérebro tentasse teorizar sobre por que eu tive essa habilidade, afinal”.  
Chloe farejou que havia muito mais a ser contado do que Max estava revelando; que ela não queria contar. Mas Price definitivamente queria saber. Sentou-se no braço no sofá, apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços, se inclinando em direção Max como que para reforçar a questão.  
“Do que você tá falando?”  
Era uma pergunta da qual não se desviava, não quando Chloe tinha aquele olhar de quem era capaz de lançar facas com o poder da mente. Max resolveu se levantar e ficar sentada no sofá, como se isso fosse lhe ajudar a pensar melhor.  
Viu algumas garrafas de cerveja na mesa e pegou uma. Talvez uma pequena quantidade álcool, ou somente o fato de ter algo para beber, tornasse mais fácil explicar de forma inteligível.  
“Você acredita que existem linhas de tempo alternativas? Não exatamente alternativas, porque não é como se a nossa fosse a principal. Alguns físicos pesquisam sobre, até”.  
“Sim, acho que eu sempre recorri a isso. Acreditar que há outro lugar em que outras coisas estejam acontecendo. Que algumas coisas não aconteceram”.  
“Exatamente. Talvez eu tenha desejado isso demais” Max disse, circulando o indicador direito na boca da garrafa, antes de tomar um gole.  
“Você diz sobre... Tudo que aconteceu em Arcadia?”  
“Também, e antes disso, na verdade. A gente nunca falou sobre quando eu vim pra cá pela primeira vez, sabe, quando a gente era criança, porque eu não queria soar como se estivesse dando desculpas. Você tinha motivo mesmo pra se ressentir de mim, então eu preferi deixar você se ressentir. Me irritava eu ter pensado que seria uma boa ideia mudar pra cá, e quando cheguei aqui, não ter achado tão boa ideia assim. Me irritava que eu tivesse subestimado o quanto ia sentir sua falta, ou que tudo que eu podia fazer pra manter contato eram cartas, telefonemas, te visitar por dois dias de nunca em nunca. Seria tão esquisito. Seria tão falso. E você tava tão triste. O que eu iria dizer? Alguma frase pronta de consolo? Eu fiz amigos bons naquela época, mas o tempo todo eu fantasiava sobre você estando aqui, junto com eles, com as coisas que eu gostava tanto na cidade e que você ia gostar tanto também. Era você quem mais queria sair de Arcadia Bay, afinal. Ás vezes o que não parecia real era que você _não_ estava aqui, que você _não_ fazia parte desse mundo.  
E aí quando voltei pra Arcadia Bay, pra estudar em Blackwell, eu podia finalmente te ver. A Chloe real. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando fui aceita, além de tudo ia poder estar com você como antes, não mantendo contato por gambiarras. Mas aí também quando eu cheguei, me pareceu tão estranho. Porque eu percebi que eu não sabia como você estava mesmo. Que na verdade você não tinha estado no meu mundo em nenhum dia há cinco anos. E se você tivesse se tornado muito diferente do que eu imaginava? E se você não quisesse me ver, estivesse com raiva? Eu conheci várias meninas um pouco... Difíceis, logo nos meus primeiros dias. E de certa forma, eu podia imaginar você como uma delas. Não exatamente no estilo Victoria Chase, é claro, mas você sempre foi tão confiante. Seu instinto sempre foi fazer o que você queria, não o que os outros iriam gostar. Não sei, te procurar de novo me pareceu algo que eu devia fazer com muito cuidado” deu de ombros, encarando somente o fundo da garrafa, “então eu protelei, por uns três meses. Sempre iria te procurar no dia seguinte, até que te achei sem querer, na pior das situações. Mas se antes de voltar pra Arcadia eu fantasiava sobre como seria se você estivesse aqui em Seattle, em Blackwell eu fantasiava sobre como seria se eu nunca tivesse ido embora.  
De qualquer forma, todo o tempo, eu estava desejando que fosse diferente. Imaginando sobre como seria se eu pudesse controlar, ajustar as consequências. Acho que até querendo fugir pra onde eu pudesse fazer isso”  
Chloe ouviu tudo atentamente, sua cabeça baixa tentava processar cada informação. Virou-se para Max, com o tom sereno de quem está apenas começando a aprender.  
“Você acha que você _chamou_ esse poder?”  
“De certa forma. Não que eu tenha fé num ser onisciente e tudo mais, mas se existem esses outros universos, não seria absurdo supor que exista algumas energias... fluidas talvez? Talvez a minha loucura tenha usado alguma delas?  
Chloe balançou a cabeça freneticamente e se levantou, andando pela sala a passos nervosos.  
“Então você acha que seu poder foi o Universo te castigando por se arrepender? E se o Universo for um arrombado do caralho e te usou pra concertar uma linha do tempo que tava completamente fodida, que ele mesmo fodeu por ser tão incompetente?” Chloe falava alto, o rosto começava a ficar vermelho. Ela foi de novo até à varanda, e Max podia jurar que ela ia acabar aquela caixa de cigarros, sair pra comprar mais dez e acabar todas as dez no resto da noite, mas Chloe guardou o que havia tirado e voltou pra sala. Ainda estava brava, mas menos como fúria e mais como indignação “suas guilt trips tão ficando cada vez mais elaboradas”.  
“Chloe, não é isso” Max suspirou, e se levantou, tentando se aproximar numa postura conciliadora “ _naquela semana_ , eu obviamente não tive tempo pra procurar outras respostas, mas é inacreditável tudo que aconteceu. Por que esse poder surgiu, de onde, e por que foi embora? Eu não me sinto nenhuma X-Men, é mais como se eu tivesse sido atingida por um raio, e depois a eletricidade tivesse se dissipado”.  
“Não é você mesma que defende aqueles filmes sem pé nem cabeça dizendo que eles não precisam ter sentido porque nem a vida real tem? A gente não precisa saber de tudo. Metade das coisas nem tem resposta”.  
Max ficou no meio do caminho entre o sofá e Chloe sem que fizesse sentido ir pra nenhum dos dois. Podia ver no rosto dela; na humilhação, na raiva que explicitava; na força que ela fazia para não se mostrar ainda mais exposta, que havia perdido a argumentação. Havia pisado numa ferida crescente, que não se curava pela incerteza do silêncio, e que em momentos como aquele, parecia encontrar razões para permanecer aberta. Sabia que Chloe pensava que no fundo, Max se arrependia de ter escolhido salva-la. Não queria nem começar a pensar em como isso se conectava a todos os outros traumas de Price.  
“Acho que vou dormir. Ainda sinto sono” Mentiu, começando a tirar o que precisaria de sua mochila e a preparar o sofá.  
O sofá. Max sempre tratava como o normal dormir lá, mesmo Chloe sempre a deixando à vontade para dividir a cama infinitamente mais confortável e espaçosa. Às vezes ela realmente seguia o conselho; mas havia uma inquietação ao fazer isso que a acompanhava desde aquela vez que dividiram a cama no quarto de Arcadia Bay. Lá, no entanto, a satisfação do reencontro predominava sem dúvidas; ali, cada vez que Max resolvia dormir com Chloe, a inquietação pesava mais, um desconforto, uma falta de ar, uma sensação de que, mesmo que quisesse falar alguma coisa, nada saído de sua boca seria audível, e mesmo que quisesse se mexer, nunca estaria a menos de quilômetros de distância da pessoa bem ao seu lado.  
E toda vez que ela voltava a dormir no sofá só piorava tudo, deixando mais escancarado para Chloe que havia sim um desconforto. Intratável, incomunicável, intransponível.  
“Durma lá dentro” Chloe disse, apontando com a cabeça em direção ao quarto. Max ficou incerta, segurando o lençol “quero ficar fumando aqui sozinha” não havia como contrariar esse motivo tão menos nobre, então ela foi.  
No começo, realmente tentou dormir. Raciocinou que, apesar da extravagância do dia, ainda estava em débito de repouso, e não havia nada mais importante a fazer. De jeito nenhum ia tentar trabalhar naquele momento. Mas logo o fracasso em descansar se transformou em irritação, e ela se esticou para pegar o celular que havia trazido consigo, só para prevenir. Sentiu um cheiro vindo do travesseiro ao lado, o cheiro de cinzas, cervejas e fosse lá ao que mais que Chloe naturalmente cheirava. Já percebera existir um cheiro diferente nela, quando se chegava perto de sua pele, que não sabia explicar, nem tinha sentido aquele cheiro em mais nada. Não era artificial, mas era bom. Se pegou gostando do cheiro do travesseiro, mas se perturbou com aquilo; especialmente quando sentiu vontade de se tocar, portanto preferiu vagar pelas redes sociais, ler todos os comentários do letterboxd, se indignar com uma review que lhe mandaram da banda dos amigos, e finalmente se sentir profundamente entediada. Quando se cansou também de seu último recurso – um aplicativo de jogo que só jogava em emergências como aquela – já eram 3 da manhã. E Chloe ainda não havia se cansado de fumar cigarros. Decidiu ir checar como estava o cenário da sala, usando a desculpa que precisava ir no banheiro.  
Mas Chloe não estava lá. Se certificou disso, na escuridão da varanda, na cozinha, no banheiro. Não havia muito onde se esconder ali. O cinzeiro em cima da mesa nem tinha tantas piúbas assim, então provavelmente fazia tempo que havia saído. Normalmente, era possível ouvir do quarto se alguém saía ou entrava pela porta da frente. Chloe devia ter tido especial cuidado de não fazer barulho; ela não queria que Max percebesse. Ela realmente queria ficar sozinha.


	3. 3

A ideia de permanecer ali, esperando que ela voltasse; talvez fingir que nunca percebera sua ausência, subitamente pareceu a Max uma ideia impraticável e indefensável. Se vestiu e saiu do apartamento, sem no entanto fazer ideia de onde procurar. Talvez Chloe tivesse ido pra casa de alguém? Talvez tivessem reorganizado a festa na casa de outra pessoa que não precisasse ser babá de uma menina delirante e estúpida?   
Lembrou-se de um lugar que Chloe gostava de ir, de modo algum distante, na verdade tão próximo, tão óbvio, por isso demorara a lembrar dele. O síndico do prédio tinha tornado infração subir na laje, e ainda mais grave subir na caixa d’água. Aquilo parecia ter sido o requisito sob medida para condecora-lo a ambiente de total afeição de Price. Não era incompreensível; além de sempre estar deserto por motivos óbvios, era muito bonito enxergar as luzes da cidade se estendendo lá em baixo, e as estrelas em cima. Ainda mais, na maior parte do ano, sempre corria uma brisa particularmente gentil naquela área de Seattle.   
Podia ver Chloe no topo da caixa d´água, acompanhada pela luz do cigarro e música; o som se tornava quase inaudível embaixo, onde Max estava. Price notou a intrusa em seu eremitério, mas não disse nem fez nada, nem em hostilidade nem em convite. Seu olhar, ao contrário, parecia desafiador, e Max sabia por que era. Nunca fora muito fã de grandes alturas, e muitas vezes evitava acompanhar Chloe nas escaladas, e quando acompanhava, sempre contava com ajuda dela ao subir a escada. Odiava aquele tipo de escada. Quanto mais subia, mais parecia provável cair. Era um risco tão desnecessário.  
Naquela noite, porém, o risco parecia ser um pouco mais necessário. Ignorou a probabilidade crescente de cair. Num dado momento até perguntou a si mesma, e depois ao Universo, se sim, e daí, e se ela caísse, e daí. A escada a levou ao topo quando achava que ainda tinha de subir muito mais.   
Chloe escutava música de uns 20 milhões de BPM ou mais; era a playlist que sempre tocava quando queria abafar seus pensamentos rapidamente. Max sentou ao lado dela, sem dizer nada, por vários minutos. A música lhe pareceu bem conveniente, afinal.  
“Eu não me arrependo de ter te salvado, Chloe. Nem um pouco”.  
Os cabelos azuis continuavam ao vento; os olhos bonitos e tensos de Chloe continuavam olhando pra algum lugar na frente, nunca para Max. Talvez ela achasse que aquelas eram palavras ditas da boca pra fora, e Max não sabia como fazer elas soarem mais reais. Qual o tom, quais as pausas certas, quais os timbres adequados. Infelizmente, não era uma atriz.  
“Max, eu já perdi tudo, se você se lembra. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho, não preciso que me trate como se não me quisesse” o cigarro apagara no vento; Chloe enfiou metade do rosto dentro da camiseta para poder acende-lo de novo; o esconderijo era tão conveniente, que ficou lá mais do que o necessário.  
“É claro que eu queria mais. É claro que eu queria poder ter poupado tudo. Mas eu sei que fiz a melhor escolha dentre as possíveis. Você é a pessoa que mais significava pra mim naquela cidade, Chloe. Se eu tivesse deixado você ir... Eu sei que tudo ia parecer tão estranho, tão insuportável. O mundo ia parecer errado. Eu não ia conseguir aceita-lo” tomou uma pausa “ainda não sei como encarar isso, é muito recente. E às vezes é mais fácil ignorar. Mas por favor não ache que eu me arrependo de ter você aqui. É a única coisa boa, e pra mim é horrível que eu não consiga te fazer ter _certeza_ de que é isso que eu sinto”.  
A brisa agora jogava os cabelos de Chloe para trás, revelando plenamente seu rosto; os olhos baixos e reflexivos, o lábio inferior sendo mordido. Subitamente se sentia fraca, como se precisasse se refugiar em Max, abraça-la pela cintura, esconder o rosto em seu ombro, sentir o calor de seus braços. Assim o fez.  
“Por que você não disse isso antes?”  
Max recebeu-a junto a si de bom grado, e envolvendo-a o mais ternamente que podia, confessou baixinho, perto de seu rosto “eu sou fraca”.  
Chloe sorriu pra si mesma; frequentemente se sentia fraca também. De certo modo, achava que vinham se ensinando que ser fraca e forte não eram qualidades que se excluíam; pelo contrário. Se sentia mais forte por reconhecer sua fraqueza, se sentia mais forte por causa de Max. Quis continuar abraçada a ela; era confortável e não tinham por que não fazê-lo.   
Além disso, entendia Max. É claro que entendia o peso do que ela sentia. Céus, se fosse Chloe a ter tal poder, provavelmente teria surtado de vez. O que Max teve que escolher era algo que ninguém deveria ter que escolher. Entendia, é claro que entendia. Entenderia até mesmo se de fato houvesse arrependimento; era essa insegurança própria, que como todas as outras que Price tinha, se convertia em dedos apontados. Uma prática antiga, viciosa e da qual precisava se livrar.  
Afinal, mesmo sem poder nenhum, Chloe também imaginava como seria se ela conseguisse fazer certas coisas, ou voltar atrás. Na maioria dos casos, como seria se ela tivesse a habilidade se comunicar como tinha vontade, não só sair explodindo tudo.   
Por exemplo, como seria se ela conseguisse dizer a Max que sua presença também lhe era a única coisa que parecia incontestavelmente valiosa.  
“Dap disse que não era pra te procurar, porque você devia estar num grande encontro”  
Max ficou incerta se a risada no final era uma zombaria, mas concluiu que mesmo que fosse, não estaria errado. Sua vida nesse campo era ainda mais digna de um minuto de silêncio do que antes; pois agora, além de não procurar, passara a se incomodar quando vinham até ela. Obviamente, tinha outras coisas nas quais focar.  
“Sim. Encontro com a insanidade, só se for”  
Como em dilapidar sua saúde mental, por exemplo.  
“Amanhã eu vou dizer a ele que, como sempre, eu estava certa. Especialmente quando é sobre o paradeiro da grande CineMax”.  
“Os trocadilhos com meu nome estão cada vez piores, obrigada” bateu no cabelo em ironia “por falar em encontros, a Robin estava me perguntando se _eu acho_ que você gostaria de ver ela de novo”, era curioso que tantas pessoas achassem que Max era uma espécie de RH de Chloe.  
“Taquepariu. Sei nem mais o que dizer” Max sentiu o corpo dela se enrijecer e logo quebrar o abraço, ficando reta pra acender um cigarro. Chloe passava longe de ficar com todas as meninas que gostariam de ficar com ela, mas quando de fato acontecia, por algum motivo tentava esconder isso de Max. Nunca fazia na sua frente, e se Max tocava no assunto, Chloe logo mudava de direção. “Tá tão frio aqui”, começou, e botou os cigarros e o celular no bolso do casaco. “Vamos descer?”  
O último degrau, que ficava há _milhões_ de metros do chão, era o pior na descida. Max se segurou em Chloe para tal tarefa, e era bom estar infringindo regras com ela de novo, mesmo que fossem só de condomínio. Não deixaram que suas mãos só deslizassem pelos braços da outra e voltassem à posição normal, pendendo isoladas no ar. Os dedos da mão esquerda de Chloe continuaram juntos aos dedos da mão direita de Max, mesmo ao saírem da laje, sabe-se lá por que. Não havia ocasião, mas não precisavam de uma.   
Quando voltaram ao quarto, estavam dolorosamente cientes de que em breve amanheceria, e nenhuma das duas tinha dormido. Não era como se nunca tivesse lhes acontecido antes, de qualquer forma. Assim que deitou, Chloe olhou pra Max invadida de felicidade e gratidão, por ter finalmente a entendido. Max retornou o sorriso aquecido com o mesmo sentimento. Acharam de comum acordo que estavam melhor quando estavam abraçadas, na laje, e que seria melhor retomar o arranjo. Foi que fizeram, indo cada uma para o centro da cama, e assim ficaram.  
“Eu nunca vou terminar esse filme”  
“Eu nunca foi terminar esse móbile. Vidro é uma praga”.  
Max riu, mais da indignação espontânea – era impressionante como Chloe podia encontrar indignação em qualquer tema.  
Depois disso veio o silêncio, e quando era assim, a inquietação ficava mais forte, tão forte que pensava que Chloe também a sentia.  
“Eu tinha uma queda em você quando a gente era menor”, Chloe anunciou como se não fosse nada, só ela teria a ideia de soltar uma explosão pra aliviar uma tensão. Max quis virar o rosto para o dela, mas estavam tão perto que não era possível.  
“É o que?”  
“Você nunca percebeu? A gente é tão idiota quando é criança. Eu também não sabia que era isso, na época. Só sabia que era diferente. Depois, quando eu conheci a Rachel, aí entendi”.  
“Nem vem, você só tá me sacaneando”  
“É verdade! Você foi minha primeira, é de se orgulhar sabe. Foi meio que por isso que foi tão merda quando você foi embora. Tinha isso também, no meio de tudo. Eu escrevi cartas imaginárias pra você, cara. Eu gostava de encher elas de trocadilhos que podiam significar coisa de amizade ou não”.  
Aquilo tudo tinha o mesmo tom de quando Chloe a desafiara a lhe beijar, ou em todas as outras vezes que ela soltava uma piadinha ambígua; mas talvez porque agora ouvisse mais atentamente, não soava exatamente uma piada, parecia disfarce pra desconforto. Não sabia porque ela resolvera falar tais coisas, mas só conseguia pensar em uma resposta. Mais nenhuma outra. Se o silêncio viesse de novo, seria de outro tipo, ainda mais desagradável.  
“Teve uma época que eu tive uma queda por você também”.  
“Você?” Chloe até alterou o tom de voz, saiu esganiçado, parecia que ouvira uma resposta improvável a uma grande dúvida. Max sabia que, até aquela data, sua sexualidade ainda era uma questão nebulosa para Chloe, como o era para a maioria das pessoas que se importavam em saber. Ela gostava desse mistério. “Quando?”  
“Quando eu te vi pela primeira na sua pick-up, no estacionamento de Blackwell”.  
Com a cabeça no peito de Chloe, era fácil demais a leitura corporal. Achou gratificante que o coração dela pulsasse como faria uma bomba finalmente ligada, ou que seus músculos, até ontem podia sentir, ficassem instantaneamente hirtos “Mas isso foi há...” ouviu ela murmurar a si própria, como se fizesse as contas para confirmar que aquele evento foi mesmo apenas seis meses atrás.  
E do mesmo jeito que aconteceu quando Max de fato a beijou, de novo Chloe ficou muito surpresa por a tímida hipster não apenas entrar no seu jogo, mas conseguir apostar mais alto ainda. Nem pode responder, embora por vários minutos estivesse tentando achar uma resposta adequada e razoável, ao mesmo tempo repreendendo aquela parte de si que anunciava ser aquele o momento certo de beijar Max. Finalmente desistiu quando percebeu que era tarde demais para qualquer resposta, verbal ou não. Max já dormia, ou fingia que dormia.


	4. 4

Caulfield não acreditou no que o relógio lhe mostrava quando acordou. Nem lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que dormira até meio dia, mas de toda forma, estava _muito_ atrasada.  
Chloe se encontrava na cozinha fazendo café da manhã – geralmente era só café mesmo. Gritou pra Max que estava quase pronto, mas ela gritou de volta que precisava ir, e como um raio, bateu a porta.  
Praticamente correu até o estúdio quando se deu conta de que tinha uma ideia para o vídeo. Sempre estivera trabalhando com cores quentes, quando era tão óbvio o contrário. Uma paleta fria como o inverno de Seattle, ou quem sabe, fria como os olhos azuis de Chloe quando ela não estava olhando pra lugar nenhum no mundo exterior, mas entretida com o que só ela podia ver, _dentro_. A montagem pareceu a coisa mais fácil de todas, depois disso. Em três horas e meia conseguiu terminar o que não lhe foi possível em uma semana inteira.   
Satisfeita, pensou em encerrar o turno e ligar para seu supervisor dando a boa notícia da conclusão do filme. Depois, talvez devesse ir pra casa; era uma surpresa que sua mãe ainda não tivesse ligado, pedindo o carro de volta.  
Assim que se levantou, recebeu uma ligação, mas era de Chloe. Prontamente atendeu, enquanto juntava suas coisas para sair do estúdio.  
“Você não vai acreditar no que _acabou_ de acontecer” ela anunciou, na mais pura animação “Uma ricona amiga do Kevin quer me pagar pra eu fazer tipo, todas as estátuas do novo jardim dela. Dá pra acreditar nesse pessoal? Porra, eu nem consigo imaginar o tanto de dinheiro que isso vai dar junto, e ela disse que eu posso ficar lá na _graaande mansão_ dela ou sei lá o que, comida e teto sem descontar no pagamento! Kevin disse que se ela gostar do meu trabalho, pode me indicar pra outros ricões que conhece. Eu ia estar tão feita na vida, cara. E o melhor de tudo, é em Los Angeles. Eu posso finalmente conhecer a cidade”  
“Isso é incrível, Chloe! Ela vai amar suas esculturas, em breve você vai ser a artista mais pop da Costa Oeste” brincou, ao que recebeu um resmungo do outro lado. “Estou feliz por você” disse, com honestidade. No silêncio que se seguiu, se deu conta de uma coisa. “Quanto tempo você pretende ficar por lá?”  
“Bom... Não dá pra saber, ela disse que nesse caso se contrata por tempo indeterminado? Me mandaram a área do tal jardim, mas eu nem tenho noção do que esses números significam num espaço de verdade. Acho que vou ter que fazer _mil_ esculturas pra encher. Provavelmente, vou levar uns meses...”  
Chloe tentava manter a animação inicial, mas incontestavelmente havia um pesar em sua voz.  
“Ah, sim... Bom, esperado”, Max balbuciou qualquer coisa, “provavelmente você vai ter muitos trabalhos assim pela frente”, continuou, pouco consciente do que diabos saía de sua boca. De qualquer forma, aquele tipo de trabalho caía como uma luva para Chloe, seria uma ótima estadia para ela.  
“Hum, é. Enfim, como sou tão importante, vão fazer uma festa de despedida no The Rocketship. Hoje à noite, porque eu já tenho que ir amanhã”.  
Max franziu a testa e levou a mão livre à cabeça, sentindo-a esquentar por dentro. Era uma questão de emergência a decoração de um jardim ou o quê?   
“Ok, eu vou em casa trocar de roupa e chego lá”  
Já da sala, dava pra sentir o cheiro de algo muito bom sendo cozinhado, e soube que seu pai tinha resolvido fazer o jantar. Espiou o que tinha na panela; ainda só spaghetti e o molho para carnes que ele tinha inventado. Max era louca por aquele molho, e era sabendo disso que ele perguntou empolgado se ela iria jantar com eles.  
“Na verdade, eu tenho que voltar para o centro já já. A Chloe tá indo trabalhar em Los Angeles amanhã, por alguns meses, e tem essa festa de despedida hoje”.  
“Ah, que incrível. Los Angeles, hein? Uma oportunidade e tanto” Ryan tentava injetar a emoção devida na conversa, mas sua filha continuava a tirar os sapatos com uma cara cansada; não respondeu mais do que um “pois é”.  
“Posso te perguntar algo estranho?” Max disse, já prestes a começar a subir as escadas. “Você me viu sair com o carro da minha mãe ontem de manhã?”  
De fato, era uma pergunta estranha; não pelo o conteúdo em si, mas por precisar ser perguntada. Talvez Vanessa tivesse razão em se preocupar com a nova rotina de Max.  
“Bom, querida, _eu_ não vi, mas sua mãe avisou que você tinha perdido o ônibus, voltado e pedido o carro, por isso ela ia precisar usar o meu”.  
Um traço de alívio percorreu o rosto de Max, enfim “então ela me viu saindo para pegar o ônibus, e _depois_ voltando para pegar o carro? Os dois?”  
“Sim, naturalmente”, Ryan respondeu, em meio a uma careta de estranhamento. “Você está bem?” Max sorriu no mais puro alívio, balançando positivamente a cabeça. Depois de ele pedir que ela por favor comesse onde quer que fosse, finalmente subiu para seu quarto.  
Às vezes sentia que também era hora para ela procurar um lugar e viver sozinha. Sentia falta desse tipo de liberdade que curtamente tivera em Blackwell. Ganhava dinheiro o suficiente para isso; certamente não para bancar nenhum luxo, mas não sentia que precisava de um lugar maior que o de Chloe, por exemplo. Era bem cômodo ter uma desculpa tão boa pra ficar dias seguidos lá, entretanto.  
...  
Não que Chloe já não gritasse a letra de todas as músicas do Stellar’s Distress, mas com a saudade antecipada no peito, a voz da fã nº 1 disputava de perto com a vocalista em termos de emoção canalizada. Foi só quando a próxima banda entrou que ela voltou para a entrada do bar, onde encontrou Max já sentada.  
“Já faz tempo que chegou?”  
“Não, já tavam na última música”, deu de ombros, com uma discreta lamentação. Tinha aprendido a gostar de estar bem no meio da confusão naqueles shows. “Cadê eles?”  
“Ah, ainda lá atrás, desmontando não sei quantas coisas e tropeçando em não sei quantos fios. Músicos”, tal como Max, resolveu pedir uma cerveja também.  
“Já fez suas malas?”  
“Eu confiando que vou fazer isso quando chegar” Chloe resmungou, odiava fazer malas, ou no seu caso, selecionar o que deveria jogar pra dentro ou não.  
“Consegui terminar de editar o curta hoje”  
“Sério?”, Chloe de pronto a olhou com entusiasmo genuíno, sorrindo abertamente. “Incrível, Max, você fez de novo” balançou a cabeça, ocupando-se em pegar a cerveja que lhe era estendida. “Ah, merda. Eu não vou estar aqui para a primeira amostra”, foi de fato a primeira vez que se deu conta, e a constatação lhe pareceu um contratempo amarguíssimo. Tinham falado tanto sobre aquela amostra, ela e Max. Planejado tantas coisas; para o caso de boa recepção e para o de má recepção também – o que envolvia uma pequena vingança ainda não totalmente aprovada pela nova cineasta. Sabia o quanto Max estava apreensiva com isso. E o quanto havia buscado refúgio na certeza da presença de Chloe ao seu lado.  
“Tá tudo bem. Se eles não gostarem, que engulam o filme e a tela e a crítica também” em se tratando de Max, todo o cinismo em seu tom de voz era uma surpresa – não exatamente boa, principalmente se somado ao fato de que ela sequer mantinha contato visual desde que chegara. “Preciso ir no banheiro”, disse finalmente, fazendo menção de se levantar.


	5. 5

Numa fração de segundo, Chloe pode ver exatamente como se seguiria a noite depois daquilo, e não gostou. Fazia surgir um gosto amargo em sua boca, como se já não fosse suficiente o embrulho na sua garganta. Ainda se lembrava da noite anterior. Durante _o dia todo_ vinha sendo jogada em sua consciência, aleatoriamente e ciclicamente, a lembrança da voz de Max lhe dizendo palavras bonitas.   
_Eu também tive uma queda por você.  
É assim que eu me sinto.  
Seria insuportável_.  
“Ei, Max” Chloe chamou, pegando o assento do banco que Caulfield sentava e puxando-o para perto do seu, fazendo com que as pernas dela ficassem entre as suas “eu acho que você devia pelo menos ter algo pra te dar boa sorte”, dizia, pondo as mãos nas pernas dela, chegando mais perto. Fazia o possível para parecer confiante, mas estava tomada de uma ansiedade tão grande, que quando tocou o rosto de Max, percebeu que seus dedos tremiam um pouco. Para sua felicidade, ela fazia o possível para chegar mais perto também. Quando suas testas se juntaram, Max segurava seus cabelos azuis delicadamente e ansiosamente ao mesmo tempo. Era tão confortável, mesmo com toda aquela apreensão subindo e descendo. Chloe manteve seus olhos abertos até o último minuto, como se soubesse que teria o prazer de ver Max tão próxima, de olhos fechados, só esperando e desejando a mesma coisa que ela.  
Não parecia haver coisa melhor a se fazer com o tempo a não ser beijá-la, e continuar beijando-a. A noção de onde estavam ou quem estava por perto ou que horas eram sequer lhes batia à consciência. E por que bateria? Eram noções tão mundanas quando se estava o mais próximo possível do incompreensível. Saciando um desejo antigo. Dedicando-se a amar a pessoa que mais se ama dentre todas as pessoas.  
Nada disso ocorreu aos amigos que chegavam e encontravam aquela cena. Eles soltaram gritos de apoio; imaginando que chegariam aos ouvidos delas, pois todo mundo sabia que aquele dia viria; demorara até demais na opinião geral.  
Alguém muito bêbado, porém, se esbarrou em Max, e depois de ouvir as desculpas, tiveram que encarar o oceano de congratulações.  
Seria uma desfeita e a deixa perfeita pra inúmeras zombarias se elas apenas fossem pra casa, como queriam. Sabiam disso perfeitamente, mas também não havia condição de fazerem social pelo resto da noite. Não daquele jeito. Depois de passar três minutos fingindo ouvir o que todo mundo falava, Max se lembrou de uma coisa, que sussurrou no ouvido de Chloe. A primeira se levantou e saiu, devendo ser seguida pela outra _depois de alguns minutos_ , mas Chloe era impaciente. Seu queixo quase caiu quando percebeu que estavam indo para a pequena sala atrás do palco, que servia de camarim para todas as bandas. Que ideia genial e também...   
“Maxine Caulfield, no que você se tornou”, perguntou retoricamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
“ _Eu_ me tornei?” Max levantou as sobrancelhas, pois julgava que Chloe era em muito a responsável.  
“Ei? Eu era completamente ingênua quando cheguei aqui? Eu acho que _esse lugar_ está nos desvirtuando”   
Max fez que não com a cabeça, e abraçou-a pela cintura. Lá no bar, odiara o fato de mais uma vez estar usando calça jeans, pois do jeito que as mãos de Chloe lhe tocavam, tinha certeza que um vestido ou uma saia teriam sido escolhas mais inteligentes. Não importava; há duas semanas nem acreditava que aquilo aconteceria algum dia; estando ali, não iria desperdiçar nada. Suas mãos estavam nos quadris de Chloe; na barra de sua calça, indo até a fechadura, no que sentiu a mais alta tremer um pouco e lhe beijar mais forte.   
A questão era; bem sabiam que a porta do camarim não tinha chave. Ninguém se importava com elas se aproximando daquela área porque já era bem conhecidas como amigas de outras bandas; mas a que se apresentava naquele momento era convidada de outra cidade. Seria um desastre maior ainda se entrassem. Um dos corpos precisava ficar encostado à porta, servindo de barricada, todo o tempo.  
Primeiramente, esse corpo foi o de Chloe. A camiseta de Max precisava ir. Precisava experimentar vê-la de sutiã sem ter de se reprimir. Tinha notado a preferência de Max pelos sem espuma, finos – dava até mesmo pra ver os bicos durinhos por baixo. Uma tentação, toda vida. Max altruisticamente tirou também o sutiã, mostrando aqueles seios pequenos e delicados, que Chloe tanto queria beijar.   
Para Max, Chloe também não se mostrava muito esperta ao escolher vestuário – aquela camisa parecia ter _dois mil botões_ , mas finalmente conseguiu abri-la, e então, lhe pareceu que o ato de não usar sutiã atingira o ápice do feminismo naquele momento. O corpo de Chloe era tão bonito. Muito diferente do seu, do qual não gostava tanto, magricela, quase ossudo. A pele dela era macia, suave ao toque. Seus seios tinham um formato bonito, bem arredondados; maiores que os seus. A cintura descia num quadril largo, envolto por uma calça desabotoada. Foi lá que Max enfiou sua mão, ao que a surpresa Chloe murmurou mais alto que devia.   
Puxou Max para que as duas se encostassem na porta, já que ela seria mesmo o único apoio que teriam. Tirou a calça que já lhe dava nos nervos, e Max instintivamente fez o mesmo. Subiu a mão pela parte interna das coxas dela – Caulfield usava uma calcinha verde que já estava tão molhada. Mas Chloe era uma provocadora, e não iria entrar debaixo da calcinha dela até ela-  
Sentiu os dedos de Max a deixando, _somente para entrar debaixo de sua calcinha_. Se tornara necessário buscar apoio uma na outra, ambos os corpos batendo, os seios de uma resvalando nos seios de outra, e cada vez que se olhavam e lembravam que era Chloe ali, que era a mão de Max, fazer silêncio era uma tarefa do satanás.  
Ainda mais quando a boca de Max começou a beijar seu pescoço, e perto de seu ouvido, e em sua orelha, e deslizando com a respiração quente que batia em sua pele, até os seios. Mal percebeu que fora girada novamente com as costas na porta, tamanha a sutileza, mas gostava do que estava acontecendo. Max balançou a cabeça, como se fosse um basta, e nessa indignação, se pôs de joelhos para ela. Chloe sentiu seus quadris tremendo e se movendo sozinhos só com a percepção do que Max queria fazer.  
As mãos de Max seguraram os quadris dela como se fosse uma contemplação; chegou nas costuras inferiores da calcinha, aquelas que circulavam as coxas, e deslizou os dedos, da parte externa para a interna. Sobre o tecido, beijou Chloe onde ela era mais quente, para então terminar de despi-la.  
Chloe tentou se segurar na _porcaria das paredes lisas_ quando Max lhe lambeu. Havia um amplificador de guitarra perto da porta, e então apoiou sua perna esquerda lá, ficando mais aberta, como devia. Agarrou-se ao cabelo castanho também; não podia negar que a visão de Max ajoelhada, ali embaixo, lhe chupando com tanto gosto, era bonita demais. Por si só já a deixava excitada ao dobro.  
Lá fora, o som da banda parou, alguém falou no microfone. Péssimo, péssimo sinal. Max não parecia nada apressada, apesar disso, e a ameaça iminente de serem pegas no flagra na verdade só deixou Chloe mais atiçada, e se houvesse alguém por perto, certamente teria achado estranho o jeito que a porta se tremera, ou o gemido inconfundível e mal abafado.  
Lá embaixo, Max sorria, ensopada do nariz abaixo. Ouviram passos se aproximando; Max apressadamente começou a reunir as roupas, mas Chloe, ainda grudada a porta, sinalizou para que ela ajudasse na barricada. Ouviu-se uma discussão e indignação do outro lado da porta, até que a banda decidiu ir atrás de algum funcionário para _pedir a chave_ , e aí as duas aproveitaram para escapar pela saída dos fundos.  
Chloe incitava Max a correr pelas avenidas movimentadas, os veículos bem que podiam entender a pressa de duas meninas que começavam a se deixar apaixonar. Quando destrancou o apartamento, puxou-a para dentro tão convidativamente, como se ela nunca tivesse entrado ali antes.  
Tiraram os casacos, e os jogaram no sofá. Era só aquilo que o estofado cinza teria.  
A luz da cidade entrava pela janela do quarto e batia no pescoço de Max, ternamente beijado por Chloe. Sentia seu coração apertar por estar ali com ela, em seu quarto, em sua cama, e poder finalmente tocá-la, passar seu rosto pelo corpo dela, sentir a respiração dela em seu nariz e os lábios dela beijando os seus sem precisar lançar nenhum desafio. Sem pressa nenhuma. Queria que ela sentasse em seu colo, e assim ela o fez. Podia sentir a quentura do corpo dela, que se tornava ainda mais acolhedora no frio que fazia à noite. No silêncio absoluto, ouvia a pulsação de Max bater em sua pele, ouvia o fôlego ficar sobrecarregado, seus dedos ficavam molhados, quentes, aconchegados, entre as pernas dela, tocando os lábios com pelos ralos, os lábios com pelo nenhum, o centro inchado e extremamente sensível do clitóris, que generosamente deixava seus dedos ainda mais molhados, davam aos seus ouvidos o prazer de ouvir Max tendo prazer.  
Em nenhuma hora da madrugada Chloe se lembrou de fazer mala nenhuma. Quando finalmente dormira, agarrada a Max, era de se entender que seu corpo se recusasse a acordar.  
Já era de tarde quando despertou, com cabelos castanhos grudados em seu rosto. Apoiou-se num cotovelo – precisava ficar olhando como Max dormia tão calma abraçada a ela. Teve que beijá-la um pouco no queixo, esquecendo-se que Caulfield se acordava bem mais facilmente.   
Nesse intervalo, sua atenção foi roubada pelo celular ao lado, que se iluminava. Uma mensagem de sei lá quem – seus olhos se agigantaram mesmo foi ao ver a hora. Pulou pra fora da cama. Pensou em fazer as malas em quinze minutos, mas pra quê? Já tinha perdido o voo.  
Max acordou atordoada com o movimento, instintivamente foi ao celular ver as horas, e entendeu tudo.  
“Deve ter outro voo ainda hoje, eu te ajudo a fazer as malas e você liga pra... qual o nome dela? E explica que houve um problema com a sua bagagem. Muito material, artistas, etc”.  
Ainda ficou andando de um lado para o outro de testa franzida, tentando achar uma falha decisiva no plano súbito de Max, mas como não encontrou nenhuma, foi parando e aderindo a ele.  
“Eu não tenho dinheiro para outra passagem” lembrou. As _malditas_ empresas aéreas cobravam cada vez mais caro para servir mais antipatia, _foda-se a merda do capitalismo_.  
“Eu tenho. Compro on-line, em um minuto”, Max já imaginava que Chloe fosse se opor por algum motivo, mas na verdade, havia algo que queria pedir também “se você deixar eu ficar aqui enquanto você tá fora. Quero experimentar sair da casa dos meus pais de novo”.  
Chloe deixou-se levantar as sobrancelhas e riu, se inclinando para beija-la “aí são dois favores que você me faz”.  
A mala grande estava cheia só com materiais que ela ia usar, suas roupas e objetos pessoais estavam todos enfiados numa mochila. Não tinha tempo nem vontade pra levar tudo o que precisaria por meses. Na verdade, o fato de ter que ir lhe parecia uma grande chatice agora.  
“Vai me visitar?” perguntou, com a cabeça no ombro de Max enquanto aguardavam a chamada do voo.  
“Claro. Quero aproveitar L.A também. Acho que vou todo final de semana. São só duas horas”.  
“Você já pesquisou isso no google?”  
“Foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando você me contou que ia”  
Riram, se julgando mutualmente idiotas. Era totalmente inexperientes naquilo que estava a acontecer, pois era completamente novo; claro que seria, não importava quantas vezes tivesse sido feito. O jeito que elas se acariciavam esperando a chegada do que as separariam podia parecer velha a um expectador; mas só elas sabiam o que significava. E era o que bastava. No amor, só o significado dos amantes tem valor. É impossível para qualquer outro alguém atribuir-lhe sentido.  
Afinal, foi por isso que quando foi anunciada a derradeira chance de embarcar, Chloe deu o último beijo – por enquanto – em Max, e uma vez tendo-lhe virado as costas, correu e não olhou pra trás em nenhum momento. Se negava a conservar na lembrança um rosto que recusava o presente a ansiava pelo futuro; assim como sem dúvidas fazia o seu próprio.  
No lugar disso, ainda tinha muito vívidas as lembranças o rosto de Max que não queria sair do presente nunca; nas últimas horas passadas. Talvez a Chloe de pouco tempo atrás se sentisse rivalizada pelo Universo por ter que se separar de Max justo naquele dia. Mas na verdade, estava grata por tudo que acontecera, mesmo que precisassem se interromper precocemente. Se veriam de novo em breve – o melhor da viagem era sempre o retorno; e nunca era para um _lugar_ que se retornava.


End file.
